Memories
by sam the deadly nightshade
Summary: lost and alone so many so many horrible memories and experiances its always been hard but she had learned to live with it
1. Chapter 1

'_Nightshade can you slow it down' 'yeah Rob just work fast' and the tall blond heroine dove straight into the boiling lava attempting to slow down the volcano and save her deep into the center of the earth feeling her body heat up to grow acostumed to the lava boiling around her lithe form, she had to slow this down long enough for her friends her family to stop the massive volcano grinning as she felt the area above her cooling showing they had indeed stopped the catastrophic explosion but how was she going to get out now?_

'_Wh-Where is she?' muttered the Martian girl after it was all said and done the world was save and the volcano was stopped but it seemed to be at the price of one of their teammates. The others looked around franticly trying to find their missing friend. When they knew there was no hope of her being alive they bowed their heads in silence. When the ground started to crack and move and the seemingly lost hero emerged from the ground/ with a cocky smile she looked to her friends as she stood 'did ya'll give up on me that easily?'_

_ 'HUNTER!' Came the terrified scream from one of their strongest and most emotionless teammates. The Huntsman had fallen to the aliens. falling to her knees Nightshade almost started crying just repeating nononononon over and over again. The Dark skinned Atlantian grabbed one of his closest friends on the surface dragging her inside. 'Sam do not let his sacrifice be in vain. Continue fight and do what you were born to do.' The blonds face immediately hardened and she stood standing ready beside him 'they will pay' she said coldly all of the emotion gone from her voice. Then the most powerful creature on the planet turned and walked away. She showed no emotion through the whole ordeal not when Kaldur fell not when Wally tried so hard to hold on to that fruitless hope that they were all alive. She didn't cry when she said goodbye to Roy for what she knew was the last time. Shed no tears when Connor fell to the Aliens and when they knew they wouldn't make it out of the ship death beckoned with a bright blinding light she welcomed him with open arms ready to get away from the life she knew now._

_ But then they woke up. And everything was back to normal. She didn't even bother listening to Batman's explanation she just turned and ran. Through the halls of the mountain twisting turning until she finally found the hangar and gladly threw herself from the bay doors. She flew straight to the top of the mountain landed running and taking off. Running down the steep incline she let the tears flow from her usually brilliant green eyes tapping into the speed she possessed she ran to providence and took the zeta tube somewhere anywhere. Stepping out of the Zeta in Star city her home city she ran letting her feet take her where she needed to go. Roy's house well apartment. She knew her brother would be there she knew he could help. And when she arrived at his door she didn't even remember knocking he just opened the door. Standing there in an old T-shirt and sweats staring down at her through those beautiful blue eyes she tackled him back into his apartment sobbing into his shoulder. _

_He was shocked at first because this was Sam _the Sam_ the Deadliest person on earth his little sister well not really but Ollie and Dinah were so close they might as well have. After he recovered from his shock he held her close trying to comfort her in any way he could. And between sobs she explained what had happened while he brewed her favorite tea to calm her down. He didn't know why he always kept a fresh stock in his cupboards but it sort of was a comfort to know she could always come to him. He didn't get the call for a while not until Sam had sort of calmed down and sat sniffling drinking her tea and watching his TV. Checking the caller ID he answered angrily 'Don't even bother Bats Sam told me everything' he whisper yelled even though with her super hearing he knew she could hear every word. 'You Bastard how could you do that to her! You know what she's been through you knew how she would react and still you did it!' he wasn't even bothering to keep his voice down now 'You #$! $ bastard! I hope you #$ #! Go to #$# ! Hell!' then promptly hung up the phone. He was angry angrier than when he stormed out on Ollie and the League angrier than when Sam had put gum in his hair and Dinah had spent hours getting it out. This was his Freaking sister no one was ever allowed to do that to her! Turning his phone off and putting it on his small kitchen table and walking back over to where Sam was sitting on his couch turning to smile a teary smile up at him when he sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 'Thanks for standing up for me Roy.' He smiled sort of down at her taking in the red eyes and purple feeble smile. 'Sam I will always be there for you never think otherwise.' And they sat on the couch for hours until she fell asleep on his shoulder and he managed to move them both into a more comfortable position both of them lying on their sides and his arms wrapped around her._

_Sam was running through the woods racing her pack to the bottom of the mountain and back to the cave just to kill time while Miss M and Superboy were on their 'solo' mission. She was betting that they came home a couple but she wasn't telling anyone that. The wind was whipping her hair around and she felt her heart race it was exhilarating then suddenly she was flying through the air and before she could levitate away from the ground she hit it hard. Tumbling down the mountain trying to stop her fall in some way but then she struck her head on a rock and her mind was so jumbled her flight and telekinesis were useless. As she continued to fall she almost sighed with relief as her decent but it took a turn for the worse. Her hand landed in a bear trap it clamped around her wrist snapping her forearm like a twig. She screamed with pain but it was cut short by her head striking a rock unbelievably hard knocking her unconscious._

_When she came to the midday sun had set and the moon was full and high in the sky. She was dizzy from a major concussion and blood loss. And she knew with a dull certainty that the team was never going to find her the only reason she was even still alive was her superior healing keeping her blood going. She managed to maneuver herself so she was lying on her back staring up at the beautiful full moon. With tears in her eyes she whispered barely audible to the moon 'Mom p-please I-I n-need h-help. J-just p-please g-get me o-out of this.' As tears started to slip down her face 'J-Just l-let m-me get out of this a-alive. P-please l-let someone f-find me.' And she slipped into unconsciousness. _

_The goddess of the hunt heard her daughters cry looking down from her place in the sky to her terrified dying Daughter. Despite her daughters curse preventing her from helping she knew she had to do something. Sam didn't have much time so she had to act quickly checking that Sam truly was still alive she floated down to the unconscious girl her running tunic flowing around her. She quickly reached for her daughter's com link activating it and calling the closest person she could think of Red arrow. Her daughters most trusted friend 'Hello Sam?' his voice crackled through the static of the com 'no this is a friend. Listen Sam is in danger get to happy harbor fast and trace the com she needs you now.' She quickly replaced the com in Sam's ear and stood back keeping watch over her daughter until help arrived. _

_As soon as Roy got the message he bolted for the nearest Zeta tube praying that he wasn't too late to save her. After entering the cave he quickly ignored everything around him sprinting through the cave he exited through the back exit. Sprinting down the mountain he quickly found her quite obvious trail she left behind until he found her. Sprawled out on the ground surrounded by her own blood blond hair spread out like a halo her wrist trapped in an unbelievably cruel bear trap. 'Oh my god Sam' he muttered prying open the bear trap. He wrapped the broken wrist in some bandages he brought gently lifting her into his arms he looked around the clearing for the person who had saved her. He saw a beautiful young woman standing in the shadows smiling at the eighteen year old she had a striking resemblance to the girl in his arms. He knew she was the person who had called him on Sam's com. He smiled at her 'Thank you' he said to mysterious figure. And she smiled before fading out of sight. Roy had a feeling he would never see the strange woman again. Before turning and racing up the mountain to the cave and the med lab. He knew no one was here so he knew he would have no help. Thank god Sam had made him learn how to take care of her when she was hurt. He set up a blood transfusion from the supply they kept for Sam when she was hurt. And wrapped and set her broken bleeding wrist. Calling Black Canary in the process because Dinah needed to know that her adopted daughter was hurt really bad and knowing she could help Sam better than he could. Sitting down next to her he kissed her forehead and started to wait._

_When Sam opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Roy's worried face leaning above her. 'R-Roy h-how?' she whispered weakly. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes. 'Someone called me on your com and told me you were in trouble.' 'She sat bolt upright on the table. Her head hurt and she winced when she put too much pressure on her broken wrist. 'Di-did ya see who it was.' She whispered weakly when he pushed her back down onto the table. 'Yeah' he laughed at her excitement 'A really pretty blond lady she looked a lot like you.' He replied. Sam's green eyes widened in shock. 'Th-that's my mom sh-she heard m-me sh-she actually helped me' Sam closed her eyes visibly relaxing and slipping into a deep sleep. _

_Nightwing walked dejectedly into the med bay to see Sam. She had just woken up from the coma the fiasco with black manta had put her into. Her head was down and she was seated on the edge of the bed she had been on for the past few days. Without even bothering to look at him she spoke. _

'_Your here to tell me about Hunter aren't you?'_

'_Yes.' _

'_He's dead isn't he?' she looked up at him completely emotionless and it scared him._

'_Yes Sam I'm so sorry' she bowed her head again. 'I kinda knew in my head when I woke up.' She said to the floor. 'He-He wasn't there anymore.' She sighed looking back up at him 'what happened.' It wasn't a question but and order something inside Sam was broken and he knew she was never going to be able to fix it. 'It was a routine mission but something went wrong. Sportsmaster was there and h-he was fighting me and like seven guys surrounded him. He fought so hard Sam. He had no weapons left and then one guy got a lucky shot in with a knife and he fell. I was so distracted that sportsmaster managed to take me down and when I woke up they were all gone. They took his body and left probably to bury it somewhere. Sam I'm so sorry i-I really am.' She didn't even look at him. Sam just stood up and left. After she left the Med bay she took off running out of the cave and down the mountain. Trees flying by and Charcoal the Black Panther trying to keep up. Wolves starting to follow but she lost them all running then taking off flying through the air to providence. Touching down outside the city she tore off again. Running for the Zeta tube and going to Roy's house. She hoped he'd be there but there was no guarantee for all she knew he was off looking for speedy. But she took the stairs by two's up to his apartment. Not even bothering to knock she pulled the key she kept in case she ever needed a place to crash. She walked heavily to his couch and sitting down breaking into tears and heartbroken sobs. _

_Roy looked up surprised from his dinner to see Sam sitting on his couch sobbing into her hands. 'Sam.' He called running over to her 'Sam are you okay?' he spoke kneeling down in front of her. 'N-No I-I'm n-not.' She choked out. 'D-Dick t-told m-me th-that H-Hunter-' and she started to sob again. Knowing exactly what she was talking about he pulled her into a hug. Holding her while she cried into his shoulder. 'I-I l-loved h-him.' She sobbed. Roy sat next to her pulling her into his lap he put his chin on top of her head as she gripped his shirt and cried. 'Sam don't worry I'm always gonna be there for you I promise.' Looking up at him through tear filled eyes she smiled. 'I know. That's why I came here.' She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you Roy.' He smiled and offered coffee chuckling at the face she made moving her off his lap to make them both tea. He remembered exactly the way she liked it, one percent milk and lots of sugar. Returning to the couch with the steaming cups of tea he found her passed out on the couch. She looked so peaceful all the years of pain and suffering were gone she looked innocent and a faint smile played on her lips. He had a feeling that would be the last smile he got from her for a long time. Smiling he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her still form. Checking the digital clock in the kitchen it read 2:15 AM in glaring green accusatory letters. Sighing he slipped off silently to his room. Roy woke the next morning and immediately checked on Sam. She wasn't there. In her place was a note 'hey Roy I know your probably wondering where I went. Don't worry about me i'm tracking down the people that killed Hunter and I will find his body. I need to give him a proper burial and get my revenge. Maybe I'll see you around sometime but don't look for me. Samantha Forest and Nightshade are dead I love you Roy I'll miss you. Goodbye, Sam'_

_Sam stood tall over Star city. Her nightshade costume gone replaced with a long blue hooded cape covering her silver blond hair. The cape hung down to mid-calf underneath was a full body suit black with a silver moon etched into the chest. A belt with the insignia of the legion of superheroes on the front holding knives guns and all manners of weapons and gadgets hung from her waist. Boots coming up to mid-calf blended seamlessly into her costume her face hidden by a half mask made to look like a wolf. Her lips now silver held in and impassive expression. The wolf reins. Without a sound and a twirl of her cape she took off across the city looking for her first clue._

**A/N ok So review and you might just find out why we're rifling through Sam's memories or maybe not gotta review and read to find out! **


	2. Remember

_ "Sam we need to talk about this." Dinah Lance sat across from her adopted daughter, she knew the training exercise had hurt her more than she let on but Sam's brilliant emerald green eyes were blank, her whole face was a mask of stone Sam was good there was no way she was going to betray how she really felt. "Sam you showed no emotion when Artemis died and when Hunter died it was only for a few brief seconds, what happened." Nothing registered on her face it was like Sam wasn't even there. Her deep purple lips moved saying angrily "I was a good soldier." Dinah's head cocked to the side "Sam you are a soldier but that doesn't explain your reaction; I know what you're feeling Sam you know what happened to my parents please let me in." Sam tensed and she spoke only slightly angry "But you don't do you?" her voice rose angrily "You don't know what I've seen what I've had to do." Her eyes shone with angry green flames flickering behind the irises. "You haven't been through the bloodiest wars in the history of mankind, you haven't had to watch your family die and feel the pain of death only to have to be born again and start all over, You haven't watched the boys you were stuck in a fox hole with for two days trading stories about back home be torn apart by machine gun fire, you haven't had to tell your best friend's wife that he wasn't coming home to her and the children, you haven't watched nurses franticly rushing up the streets to the hospital trying to get to the wounded running through bombs and machine gun fire, you haven't fought with your fiancée making him leave early for his deployment and watched him get on the gods damned boat and hearing that he went down with his ship not twenty miles away, you haven't watched your friend and their plane go down in a ball of fire knowing that if you had done as you were told they would still be alive," she stood her skin translucent revealing shadows and flames flickering underneath. "You haven't been injured so badly just lying on the battle field bleeding and thinking, no praying to the gods just to let you die so you couldn't hurt anymore only to be dragged off the battlefield and save 'just in the nick of time', You haven't watched thousands die on impact from the bomb you dropped, you haven't watched your death race toward you in the form of the cruel blue ocean that took your fiancée from you, you didn't feel the pain of impact and the struggle to breath as you sank with the plane and want so badly to give up but you can't and watch as the light from the sun got further and further away before you die." She spun on her heel blond hair swinging in its ponytail storming out of the room with canary hot on her heels._

_ "Sam Stop." Canary said calmly grabbing the sixteen year olds arm only to snatch it back with a burn from her superheated skin. Growling Sam turned and ran she sprinted from the cave barely letting the door open to let her out. She angrily pulled out her com and her cell phone and threw them down the mountain before turning and racing to the top. The leaves and trees whipped by and she heard the calls of her pack, the wolves howling at each other to let her be that she needed her space and that she did she mused as she streaked up the mountain using her super human speed to her advantage she skidded to a stop at the cliffs edge breathing hard and angry tears streaming down her face. Growling she fell to her knees pounding her fists into the ground as the tears slid down her face and were evaporated before they could touch her blue jeans "Why? Why did you have to make me care?"_

_ Two hours later Sam sat with her knees tucked under her chin staring blankly at the ocean, she heard the crunch of footsteps up behind her from the woods. "Go away." she growled. Behind her Hunter ran a hand through his shaggy dirty blond hair pushing it out of the way of his blue eyes and strong features, his toned archers arms were shown off from his tight light green tank top his other hand was tucked into the pocket of his jeans. "This is your fault." She muttered through her knees angrily. "You made me care, you know the people I care about get hurt, I accepted caring about Roy and Wally and Dick and Dinah as family and I accepted that you were a great friend." She stood turning to him so he could see the hurt in her eyes. "But why? Why do you do stuff like this and make me care about you more? Why can't you just leave me alone?" he stepped forward grabbing her upper arms preventing her from fleeing and she glared up at him with bright green eyes full of pain and anger, he had gotten two inches on her six feet and never let her forget it. "Sam you are my best friend, I've known you since I became a hero, and-and I really care about you Sam." Her eyes filled with tears of pain and before she could whisper 'but' he pressed his lips to her deep purple ones._

_ Her eyes widened in shock hesitating before she kissed back, she couldn't believe how amazing it was, and why the hell did she not do this before? She wrapped her now free arms around his neck and he moved his around her waist pulling her closer to him. He tasted like chocolate and Doritos his favorite snack and tears possibly hers possibly his from his therapy session. He smelled like mints and the wood of his bow and arrows, he reveled in her taste, loving the taste of her mint tea and chocolate chip cookies, and she smelled like a Smokey campfire and the damp smell of the soil and trees, mixed with her vanilla mint shampoo. They pulled apart for air smiling at each other "I care about you too Hunter." She smiled_.

"SAM! NO!"

_Sam tried to scream but no sound came from her lips, It hurt more than anything the needles poking prodding and breaking skin, drawing crimson blood and injecting awful chemicals and DNA into her blood stream. Changing her giving her powers she writhed against the bonds that pinned her to the cold metal table tears slipping from her brilliant green eyes as that little voice in the back of her head laughed. She stared up at the expressionless eyes above her of her mother and step-father. One last injection and Sam felt her consciousness slip away darkness crept into her vision and she slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness._

"NO! There has to be another way!"

_ Sam stood atop the highest point in star city watching over the oddly crimeless night unseen by anyone. She felt the wind brush easily against her exposed shoulders the corset design black and purple top didn't cover much, but she felt warm in her black spandex pants and the legionnaire belt kept most temperatures at normal around her. Her silver blond hair was back in its customary ponytail bangs flopping over one of her domino mask covered eyes her deep purple lips were pulled into a frown. It was quiet, too quiet no screams no alarms just silence. A crunch of a footstep on the roof sounded behind her spinning quickly she roundhouse the man behind her pinning him to the ground with her foot square in the middle of their chest._

_ "Jeeze remind me to never sneak up on you." Glancing down Sam- no nightshade took in the sight of the guy below her he was young only about her age at like fourteen he was grinning sheepishly from under a runed hood his eyes covered by a green domino mask some sandy blond hair was peeking out from under his hood from where it had been knocked askew, he was wearing some sort of medieval garb like freaking robin hood but in lighter tones of green and brown. His bow lay across the roof where it had clattered to the ground when he had fallen and all sorts of arrows were scattered around his head_

"_Who are you. "She growled menacingly angry that someone had interrupted her thoughts_

_ "I'm the huntsman miss Nightshade." She shook her head; why do people think this job is fun?' she asked herself _because you 'make it look sooooo easy. _"Shut up you're not helping." She spoke snapping her head to the side._ "_Umm are you okay Nightshade?" shaking her head she was about to chew out this new idiotic vigilante when her com started to ring. Bringing her hand to her ear she activated her com "This is Nightshade… Oh good it's you canary I've got this weird archer a freakin nother one… wait are you serious… I am going to kill GA…WHAT WHY CANT I COME!... Roy is coming… I can hear him complaining in the background…c'mon seriously…fine but you owe me…don't call me that…bye Canary." Glaring down at the apparent new member to the arrow family Sam moved off him back to her position on the ledge letting her super senses take over as she scanned Star city. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the new guy gathering his arrows and dusting himself off. He walked beside her speaking loudly "I guess you already know I'm Green arrows new sidekick." She winced slightly the sound of his voice was too loud for her senses it hurt a lot glaring at him she smacked him before turning to gaze back at the city. Listening hard she heard it, someone else was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they were the only heroes left so someone or something was either hunting them or running from them. Snapping her head in the direction the noise came from she zeroed in on the person traipsing her rooftops, a mid. high slim build man with a sack- no what was he doing here he belonged in Gotham not her city. She knew she should call bats or at least Robin but her pride got the best of her, besides everyone else was off on some ridiculous mission, she could take down this fool. She took off in his direction chasing the masked man, he knew she was coming and he ran to the warehouse district she wasn't about to let this sick bastard get away so she kicked it up a notch tapping into her cheetah speed somewhere behind her she sensed the huntsman trying to catch up but she didn't care the man ahead dropped into the warehouse below him and without thinking or putting a gasmask on she dove right in after him. _

_ She landed perfectly tackling him to the ground grinning into the face of the scarecrow. "Looks like you caught me little girl. Or have I caught you?" he laughed maniacally breaking open a hidden bottle in his coat. The eerily green gas filtered around her she punched him square in the face knocking the madman out before she began to cough as the foul green air substance filled her lungs. Choking she watched in terror as the world around her spun and changed until she saw what struck terror into her heart more than anything in the world._

_ Huntsman dropped down smartly wearing his gas mask. Surveying the scene in front of him he saw Nightshade writhing on the floor screaming utterly terrified and the scarecrow passed out on the floor nearby. He quickly ran over to the distressed girl trying to calm her down to no avail pressing a hand franticly to his com link he called out desperately for someone anyone to come help. And when Black Canary's soothing voice informed him that help was going to be there soon he calmed realizing he could do nothing to help Nightshade he moved over to Scarecrow handcuffing him and ensuring that the unconscious man could not escape._

_ Sam was trapped scared out of her mind trapped inside her own mind inside her body being controlled by the other girl. She watched helplessly as her friends and family struggled against their bonds gazing with hatred at her, cursing her for locking them up forced to their knees in front of her. She watched tearfully as she moved to the first person. Chained to the floor was Dinah her adopted mom. Her blond hair was burned and a mess her canary uniform was ripped and she was covered in cuts and bruises her clear blue eyes were full of anger and pain staring up at Sam in fear "Sam please stop you don't have to do this your my daughter." Her grin grew wider more menacing white teeth revealed fangs. "I don't need or have a family Dinah." Grinning she moved close to the bound woman pulling a knife from her belt smiling she slit Dinah's throat laughing as she bled out crimson staining her white skin as the light left her brilliant cerulean eyes. "NO!" Sam and Green Arrow screamed at the same time Turning to the green clad man the other Sam smiled. His costume was torn and the domino mask was gone his blond hair was dirty and grimy. "How could you Sam! You killed her." Shaking her head Sam let out a bone chilling laugh she grinned cracking his own bow over his head watching a his skull cracked and blood trickled onto the floor grinning she appraised the sharpened end of the broken bow smiling she shoved it through his chest, laughing maniacally as blood seeped onto the floor and the light left his bright blue eyes as well._

_ Turning the next victim came into view, Roy. His speedy uniform was in tatters the stupid hat gone exposing his matted red hair his lean face was covered in dirt and grime that couldn't cover the betrayed hurt look on his face he had just watched Sam his little sister kill Ollie and Dinah. "Why Sam? We loved you and took you in how could you betray us?" she grinned revealing wicked sharp canines "It's simple really sweetheart if you could just follow along, a weapon does not need a friend or family it just needs destruction." And with that she delivered a swift blow to his throat and then stabbed into his chest laughing at the look of utter betrayal he gave as he died._

_ "Sam c'mon sweetie hang in there bats is cooking up the antidote now." Canary told her struggling daughter as she screamed hers and Roy's names the bonds barely holding her to the table, her face was contorted in agony tears streaming down her face and strings of Greek and other languages flew from her mouth._

_ "NO LET THEM GO!" she screamed as she moved to the next chained victim, Robin. His nine year old body struggled against the rusted chains that held him to the floor, she screamed pounding at the walls of her prison shouting for her to let the bird go, his mask was half attached to her face one blue eye full of tears staring up in betrayal and anger she grinned snapping his neck watching the young boy fall to the ground his neck twisted into an unnatural angle, "Nononononononononono." She muttered in pain she fell to her knees sobbing in pain begging for it to end, she was so caught up that she missed Wally's death when she looked back up all of the people she loved were dead lying bleeding on the floor everything she loved dead. And suddenly she was back in control left to try and revive her family even though she knew it was futile. She heard people behind her gasps of shock and anger she turned to find the League every hero she knew staring at her in anger and disgust, she sobbed "I-It wasn't me it-it was her, she screamed sobbing into her hands._

_ "I got it." Batman stood with the antidote in his hands a syringe of clear liquid ready to go, but Dinah stepped in front of him. "Let me do it." Hunter watched curiously as _the batman _didn't even bat an eye and handed the antidote wordlessly over to canary. She moved over to her struggling screaming and sobbing daughter as gently as she could plunged the syringe into her arm depressing the plunger and injecting the antidote into her system smiling in relief as her screaming and shaking stopped and her emerald green eyes slowly opened staring in relief at Dinah. "Thank the gods you're okay." She whispered as Dinah undid the straps that held her down when she was free she hugged her tightly body shaking slightly with sobs "I thought you were dead I-I killed you a-and Roy and Ollie a-and Wally and Robin, W-what happened?" Dinah smiled at the sobbing girl explaining that Scarecrow had gotten her with his fear toxin and Hunter had called for help and brought her to the Hall of Justice and brought in Scarecrow. Turning Sam looked at the huntsman leaning nervously on a wall she smiled sheepishly "Thank you, I guess in underestimated you Hunter you saved my life and the city."_

"It's the only way."

_ Sam rolled out of bed looking at the digital clock on her black nightstand that read two AM she groaned moving to the door to see who had interrupted her sleep at this hellish hour and slid open the door to find hunter wearing a pair of pajama pants smiling sheepishly at her obviously pissed of expression when she softened "Nightmare?" she asked and with a nod of confirmation she pulled him inside the darkened room padding across the black carpet, and he laid down on the bed settling close to the wall staring up at the star painted ceiling as she settled next to him smiling as she laid on her side and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close burying his nose in her hair. "Remember you're alive, Hunter you're okay." She whispered and his breathing slowed and he slipped into blissful sleep and she smiled drifting off again, s she slipped back into a dream she didn't hear Hunter whisper quietly in her ear "I love you."_

_ The next morning M'gann walked into Sam's room to wake her up to find her happily sleeping with Hunters arms around her. She squealed in joy rousing the sleeping couple from their slumber, Sam shielded her eyes from the light streaming in from the hallway and then the Martian dragged her out of bed in a joyous hug squealing with joy again "You two are DATING! We can go on Double dates and stuff!" Sam struggled from the green girls grasp stumbling backwards to the bed as Hunter sat up laughing at her startled expression that quickly turned scared as the Martian started jumping up and down rambling on about dates and makeup and prom. Hunter sat up chuckling coming to his girlfriend's rescue, "Your scaring her M'gann calm down, and geez don't you knock?" the Martian calmed down enough to blush and giggle flying out of the room happily saying she couldn't wait to tell everyone and she was going to give them some privacy. Hunter wrapped his arms around Sam pressing a kiss to her shoulder "She sure is excitable isn't she?" he chuckled kissing her cheek and falling back into the bed "We should probably make sure she doesn't tell everyone." Sam snuggled back into his side laying her head on his chest. "Let her talk I really don't care, sides" she muttered listening to his heartbeat and yawning. "I'd rather just lay here with you." So they laid in her bed no talking just happy silence and Hunter absentmindedly traced patterns on her back until Sam's stomach growled loudly and he chuckled and they dragged themselves out of the bed to walk hand in hand to the kitchen where M'gann was cooking pancakes._

"It's either me or all of you!"

_The funeral was small only the people who knew the young robin the best came. It was raining and dismal Barbra gripped Dick for support as she cried, Amber stood sadly tears streaming out of her golden cat eyes black ears flicked down ward to show her sadness as she stared at the coffin that held Jason Todd she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and found Sam smiling sadly at her and gently pushing her forward to the coffin dejectedly Amber moved forward and she placed the dark red rose on the coffin and whispered to it "For a new life Jason, I love you" tears spilled faster now "I-I'm sorry" she fell to her knees "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there, I could have helped you." And her sobs began anew as Sam moved over and gently helped her sister away her face was filled with worry as she moved her sister out of earshot from the mourners._

_ "Amber sweetie listen to me." Sam said looking the feline girl in the eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not around enough to help you, and that you lost the boy you love, but you need to keep fighting be the hero he would want you to be." Amber glared at Sam through her tears. _

_ "What like you? The infamouse revenge seeking wolf? The girl who abandoned everyone who loves her because she needs some stupid vengeance? Why sholuldn't I be like you Sam? I AM YOU!" tears fell faster as her voice rose, Sam's face grew solom as she listened to the clone and grabbed her by the shoulders looking into her eyes_

_ "Amber you arnt me your better than me you fight that side that wants to kill everyone and be the best hero you can be."_

"She's gone."


	3. Forever

_"Who are you!?" Sam shouted at the hooded figure in front of her. The hooded red cloak obscured most of her face and body from view with only deep red lips revealed. The strange girl smirked before growling out. "Don't recognize me your _highness?" _she hissed out her pale skin glowing under the faint lighting. Sam's brow furrowed, the girl was making no sense, she was the same height as Sam possibly fourteen too, but all defining features were obscured by the stupid cloak. "Well then I'll just have to jog your memory." Her hands moved up pulling the hood from her head and dropping the cloak to the ground it pooled around her feet. Sam stepped back in shock at the figure before her. She was tall and lean just like Sam same facial structure but instead of green eyes and purple lips her eyes and lips were a deep red, instead of blond hair hers was black as the night her skin was pale, but there was no mistaking it, this girl was her twin she wore a half corset top stopping just under her ribcage red with black lacings, she wore long red pants with various knives strapped to them tucking into tall red boots. A dark chuckle resounded from her throat as the strange girl watched her sister's reaction. "Do you remember me now my queen? Your sister that you left behind, my name is Snow white." Sam managed to gasp out a reply. "K-Katharine? They told me you were dead! I-I didn't know they had you." Snow scowled at Sam "LIAR! You knew I was there and you left me behind, but they made me__stronger tougher and more powerful than you will ever be. And my name is no longer Katharine it is Snow White" She laughed before disappearing the sound echoing through the warehouse and in Sam's mind. The only thing left behind was an apple with only a bite out of it._

* * *

_ Sam watched cautiously from the shadows, the wolves had told her that the man here could help her give her a bed that apparently all humans needed. She didn't know why she needed a bed she knew she wasn't human never was and never will be. She tensed as an old man walked out leaning heavily on his cane moving directly towards her, he stopped a few yards away and stared at her before getting on one knee and holding out his hand. "Don't worry little one I won't hurt you." He smiled kindly and Sam actually believed him so she slowly moved from her hiding place to stand in front of him ready to flee if he did anything odd. He smiled at her extending his hand as she inched closer before taking it in her small one. "There you go sweetheart, now what's your name." she looked down at her feet purple lips turning into a frown she told him her name and he smiled replying "Well Sam my name is Kent, Kent Nelson." She fingered the fire pendent necklace at her throat still wary despite the comforting smell her gave off and that his thoughts held no malice towards her, he smiled and led her gently back to the tower of Fate.  
_

* * *

_ "Todays the day."_

* * *

_ "Roy calm down."_

* * *

_ "Whoa superboy awesome!"_

* * *

_ "What are you doing here Forest?" Bruce growled from his seat next to the eleven year old girl. She smirked up at him from behind her shades. "What's wrong Bruce? Cant a girl see the circus?" he clenched his jaw telling her that meta Humans were not allowed in his city, and she should go back to the Tower before she did something she would regret. She sighed turning to the center ring as she watched the ringleader exclaim in a booming voice, "And now without further ado Hayley's circus main event, the flying Grayson's! Preforming tonight with their young son for the first time tonight and without the aid of a net!" three people scaled the towering pole climbing the ladder deftly until they reached the platform. The first man jumped he was tall and broad smiling as he grasped the bar and swung deftly through the air. He jumped flipping quickly to the next bar as it came swinging out of oblivion smiling at the cheers of the crowd, he swung back grasping the other bar once again. He hooked his legs around the bar before leaning out and holding out his hands for his wife, a slender woman with blond hair and kind features, she grasped his hands and twisted allowing her hands to swing free as he grasped her legs and the swung back for the young dark haired child left on the platform, he hesitated for a split second and in that time the rope snapped. The boy and the crowed cried out in horror as the couple plummeted to the hard unforgiving dirt ground, their bones shattering and they lay broken bleeding and dead leaving their son, now an orphan on his knees on the side of the platform sobbing as he stared in horror. She felt a pang of sympathy for the child and without thinking she jumped from the stands and flew up to the platform._

_ She heard him crying out Mami Tati and she relied he was speaking in Romanian; she smiled switching over to Romanian and spoke soothingly "Esti unul mic bine?"(Are you Okay little one?) He looked up in shock tears streaming down his pale face; he spoke in fear and curiosity"_ _Cine ești Tu? și cum vorbești românește?" (Who are you? and how do you speak Romanian?) She moved closer putting an arm around the still weeping boy "Numele meu este Sam și eu pot face o mulțime de lucruri" (my name is Sam and I can do a lot of things) she smiled slightly "ma uit la acest." (Watch this) She conjured up a flame and mad it take the shape of a little robin having it flit around the young boy and sing sweetly, he laughed through his tears as the little bird perched easily on his shoulder and sang in his ear before disappearing. She smiled and helped him to his feet. "Acum așteptare pasăre pic pe strâmt" (now little bird hold on tight) she bent down and he clambered easily onto her back holding tightly as she jumped levitating and stepping easily to the ground. He climbed down and stood beside her holding her hand for dear life as the police commissioner James Gordon walked over. He knelt down in front of the little dark haired boy and asked his name; sheepishly the eight year old told him in almost perfect English that his name was Dick Grayson. Sam bent down speaking low so the commissioner could not hear and spoke into Dick's ear "I'll be right back little one answer the commissioners questions for me okay?" he nodded as she turned away and walked up to Bruce. "You need to take him Bruce." She stated not a question but an order. When he attempted to speak she held up her hand silencing him. "Dick needs someone to take care of him, it's either you or the orphanage, and he won't last long in the Gotham orphanage."_

_ Sighing Bruce moved over to the commissioner and the child while Sam admired her handiwork. She strode over to Dick and gave him a hug goodbye before flying off into the night._

* * *

_ "Sam?" Artemis stared up at the taller blond as she struggled to hold up the piece of the collapsing ceiling that had almost crushed her. Her green eyes stared down at her before glancing up at the massive piece of concrete she was holding, "Move Artemis!" she shouted as the smaller girl scrambled to her feet next to her. "Nightshade I can't leave you!" Sam growled in frustration starting to sink to her knees as the weight of the concrete began to crush her. "I said GO!" she screamed telekinetically throwing Artemis forward and out from under the shadow of the concrete. She fell to her knees collapsing under the weight of it muttering under her breath "Looks like I'm goin' out like Atlas." A strange smile adorning her face she began to laugh, and the concrete slab fell and Sam disappeared under the rock and dust. _

_ "SAM!" Hunter ran forward to where his girlfriend had disappeared, under the rubble and dust he screamed her name as he sifted through the rubble franticly digging through the rubble praying that she was still alive. Kaldur pulled him away shaking his head as Hunter started to cry. Superboy rushed forward moving huge chunks of concrete out of the way listing for the heartbeat of the demi-god. He moved a final piece of concrete to find her face down sprawled out blood pooling beneath her dust clinging to her broken form he heard her draw a shallow ragged breath and he breathed a sigh of relief, she was alive barley but thankfully alive. Connor tossed the slab of concrete away knowing he couldn't move her for fear of breaking her back or neck, he turned to miss Martian calling her over and waving her to the still figure, the blood pool beneath her growing steadily larger M'gann nearly threw up at the sight but regained her composure enough to telekinetically lift the broken hero from the ground and move her easily to the bioship._

_ To Hunter the ship never seemed to fly so slowly as it did that day, he would periodically snap impatiently at the frightened Martian to fly faster, no one could blame him the girl he loved was most likely dying in the back of the ship and there was nothing he could do about it other than pray that she would live. Everyone was in a state of shock, Sam was so strong so powerful and she was dying, she was so broken and hurt it scared them. She had always managed to get back up no matter what and always willing to sacrifice herself for her friends._

_ The bioship landed in the hangar to find a team of doctors ready and waiting, the older heroes were waiting worriedly. They quickly unloaded the still unconscious blond girl and followed quickly after the gurney as it disappeared into the Med bay. Hunter stared in shock as the girl he loved went into surgery with a slim chance of survival. He felt Dinah's hand on his shoulder and he barley felt it as she pulled him into a hug. He didn't realize he'd been crying until he felt Dinah wipe the tears away, she knew how much the young archer loved her adopted daughter._

_ Dinah was scared too, Sam while she was an angry child and really difficult to deal with because of her temper, and she had never wanted to live with Dinah in the first place, but they had warmed up to each other. She loved Sam, the girl was her daughter and she was terrified she was going to lose her. She pulled the distraught boy into another hug as they waited._

_ After what seemed like days to the team of worried young heroes, Leslie Tompkins emerged from the frosted doors, a solemn look on her face. Instantly the team was on their feet begging and asking questions she held up her hands to stop all the talking and the team fell silent. "Her ribs are broken and her spine is cracked she has a fractured skull a lot of internal bleeding, her lungs are punctured and her legs are broken. She's awake for now, but while Sam has incredible healing abilities and enhanced durability there's still a very big chance that she won't last the night." She fixed her eyes on hunter and smiled warmly "She wants to see you."_

_ "h-hey hunter." She's hooked up to so many machines and she looks so pale and broken, but her green eyes are so full and bright and a slight smile is playing on her lips. "Hunter Leslie won't tell me anything what's up?" he sighed sitting down beside her bed taking her hand into his; he pulled her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to the scar on the back of her hand. "You're dying." She barely reacts just a blink of her eyes and a smirk "Well that sucks don't it?" he chuckled darkly pressing a kiss to her cheek "That's my wolf." She laughed with him until she started coughing and holding her ribs in pain. He helped her lay back in the bed pressing a kiss to her cheek as he did so._

_ Her face became solemn as she looked into his eyes "I'm sorry to do this to you Hunter." He smiled "It's not like I wasn't expecting it, I just wish it was after we got married and had a few kids maybe a house." She chuckled squeezing his hand "Such an imagination babe we are only sixteen, but I guess that's why I love ya." He smiled pressing a kiss to her lips "I love you too Sam."_

_ She smiled laying a hand against his cheek. "So how much you wanna bet I get out of this perfectly fine?" Hunter chuckled and looked into her eyes "I'd bet my life on it."_

* * *

_"Rooooooyyyyyyy Roy Roy Roy Roy I wanna plaaaaayyyyy." The whine from the blond haired toddler attached to his leg made Roy rub his temples in anger and annoyance as he watched his now de- aged little sister tug repeatedly on his pants. "Sam c'mon get off." He muttered trying unsuccessfully to pry the toddlers grip from his leg._

_ "NO!" she shouted laughing holding his leg tighter, he sighed again trying to pull the unbelievably adorable little girl off his leg once again, failing once again as she gripped his leg even harder. He pinched the bridge of his nose turning to the rest of the team he asked angrily how the hell this could have possibly happened._

_ "Well…" Wally dragged out stepping forward "youseewewerefightingklarionandshejumpedinthewayof aspellthatwasgoingtohitmeandshesortoffellonthegrou ndandstartedtwitchingandglowingandallofasuddenshe' sinapoolofherclothesandlikefiveyearsoldandthenwebr oughtherhereandshemadeuscallyouandnowshe'skindoftr yingtocutoffthecirculationtoyourleg."_

_ He sighed again and turned to the rest of the team "Alright can someone else other than kid wanna explain to me what exactly happened?" Robing moved forward "we were fighting Klarion, she jumped in front of Wally and got hit with a spell that de-aged her and then we brought her here." Roy muttered a few curses under his breath before glancing down at Sam as she giggled up at him with those wide green eyes. He smiled and finally managed to free his leg from her arms he settled her on his hip. Then she promptly squirmed free of his grasp and climbed on his shoulders and tugged at his hair laughing as he halfheartedly swatted at her hands._

_ "Why aren't you dealing with her?" he growled at Hunter as she yanked at his hair, the other archer laughed saying he was not going to be able to handle a five year old super powered Sam. He pulled her off his shoulders and set her down beside him. She giggled before her face scrunched up and sneezed setting his pants on fire and throwing herself backwards falling on her back. Roy shouted trying to put out the flames._

* * *

_ "Sam c'mon I don't want you to go without Me." she smiled down at the sick archer, his nose red and eyes watery he looked pale and surrounded by tissues and blankets. He coughed loudly sneezing into another tissue as he watched her get ready. "Hunter I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you don't have to worry about me." She grinned at him "It's a routine mission just me and Aquagirl I'll be fine don't worry." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail pressing her purple mask to her face covering her bright green eyes. That purple smirk tugged at her lips as she watched him watch her. "But I'd much rather spend the night with you wrapped in my arms." She chuckled at him and shook her head she pressed a kiss to his lips "I love you." He muttered "I love you too babe." She replied turning out the door "Feel better okay? I'll be back in a couple of hours." And she walked out the doors to the mission room._

_ "Tula!" Sam shouted as her red haired friend tried to lift the rubble pinning her friends legs to the ground "Go after manta I'll be fine!" Tula nodded turning and sprinting after the retreating supervillian. Sam struggled finally pulling her legs free checking her body that was covered in injuries blood trailing down her legs and arms, she felt woozy this definitely wasn't how this was supposed to go, but then again did any of their missions ever end right? She heard Tula scream snapping her out of her thoughts Sam flew after her friend keeping weight off her injured legs leaving a trail of blood behind her. _

_She rounded a corner to find her Atalantian friend against to the wall a harpoon through her midsection pinning her there. "Tula!" she screamed rushing to her friend's side and calling desperately into her com for backup. "Tula." She called desperately to her friend gently pulling her from the wall and laying her on the floor. "C'mon red get up we need you." The red heads blue eyes blinked open smiling weakly at her blond friend Tula spoke rasping weakly "Tell Garth I love him and tell Kaldur I'm sorry." And her eyes closed and her breathing stopped Sam shouted at her to wake up and not leave them but she was gone._

_Sam sat back on her heels tears starting to fall down her face, she felt her body starting to slow down and looking at her injuries realized she had lost a lot of blood, and quite possibly had a concussion she leaned against the wall watching the blood pool at her feet, she saw her vision grow dark as she heard the frantic pounding of feet rounding the corner and she smiled slightly as she slumped over into unconsciousness._

* * *

_ She smiled evilly watching her form change her long blond hair shortened and changed to a vibrant red, green eyes became a bright blue purple lips turned crimson red, she became shorter her chest and butt grew larger and her outfit became an incredibly short skirt and black skin tight belly shirt. She laughed grabbing her keys and exiting the rundown apartment that had become her temporary HQ, and knew she wasn't coming back tonight._

_ The door shut quietly behind her as she walked into the cool night air to the club where her target went every night to hit on girls and possibly bring them home, she had been watching him like she had watched the others, they didn't know where Hunter was but she knew he did, she knew this son of a bitch knew exactly where they had buried him and she wanted revenge. She wanted to make them suffer like she had, and tonight her quest was over._

_ She entered the club taking in the pile of writhing bodies on the dance floor and moved quickly to the bar smiling at the bartender asking for a shot of whisky, he didn't bother carding her he knew she was twenty one. She glanced over her shoulder to see her target, an overweight man balding and wearing an expensive suit Johnny brooks, after the death of the huntsman three years ago he 'came into some money' and had been living the highlife ever since. He was a suspect in the three other murders four robberies and five rapes, he was scum. She knocked back the shot of whiskey the bartender had placed in front of her. She stood tugging down her top to expose more of her cleavage and walked slowly over to the target putting on a seductive smile she leaned easily in front of the man she whispered sexily into his ear "hey handsome wanna go somewhere more private?" his eyes went wide and he followed her easily through the club and into one of the bathrooms._

_ She smirked at him easily pushing him easily against the wall, and her eyes glowed purple as she delved easily into his weak little mind searching and sorting through every emotion every fear, every thought and memory until she found exactly what she wanted the location of the body. She smirked and pushed angrily against his thoughts pulling his fears through his mind and making them real, she left him screaming on the floor of the bathroom leaving through the back and running back to her apartment. For her bike._

_ She changed, as she ran, back to herself jeans replacing the skirt and tank-top replacing the belly shirt she conjured the helmet placing it deftly on her head and jumping aboard her bike roaring off into the night. She felt the wind against her as she drove outside the city to a deserted clearing miles away. She screeched to a halt inside the clearing dirt and grass flying as she jumped off racing to the grass near the base of a tall oak franticly digging into the shallow grave she knew it protected. Her nails unearthed a skull surrounded by the green hood she used to love to mess with. And for the first time in three years she cried, tears streaming down her face shaking slightly in her pain. She shakily gasped out his name begging that maybe he could hear her and know she still loved him. She shakily placed a hand to her com calling Nightwing "Dick" she muttered "I found him."_

* * *

_ Sam hung her head silently watching as her friend fell to the ground sobs wracking her body as M'gann ran to comfort her. She knew how the archer felt; she had been there the day she had lost her archer, the day she had broken far beyond repair. She wanted desperately to comfort her friend but she knew she couldn't. instead she mourned in her own way throwing back her head and howling her despair into the wind hearing it carried over miles as wolves heard their goddess cry the took up the howl until everywhere the wolves of the world howled the mourning at once together all skirmishes and territories forgotten they howled with their fallen goddess and that day for a few brief seconds when the wolves stopped their howling the world was silent._

_ Later she stood in the watchtower watching Dick resign and heroes pull themselves together she stood by him watching as they regrouped ready for their next mission she turned to her little bird and smiled hugging him tightly and whispered in his ear "Todays the day to say goodbye." A sad smile and she left through the Zeta._

_ When she finally got back to her apartment in Star she finally broke down. She slammed the door shut and put her fist through the wall screaming in anger and pain. She caught sight of her reflection in the hall mirror (why the hell she had bought the stupid thing she would never know, she hated to see her own face now a days.) And screamed again slamming a fist into the stupid mirror shattering it and watching as the fragments shone as they fell. She watched as the blood trailed down her hand growling at how a girl with super durability was weak enough to get hurt by a stupid wall and a mirror. She stumbled to the bathroom wrapping her hand carefully from the first aid kit in the bathroom. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and lost it again slamming a fist into the mocking thing, she screamed out her hatred for herself continually slamming her fist into the now shattered mirror. She cried slumping down against the wall of the bathroom slamming her hands into the floor. She tore the wolf mask from her face staring into the blank eyes of the silver and blue wolf it portrayed. She growled throwing it against the wall watching the hard mask crack and fall to the floor. She looked down at her now bloodied hands and noticed some glass had cut deep in her wrist, she threw her head back laughing at the thought of her dying from a simple cut from her wrist, how was it so easy?_

_ As her brain started to black out from blood loss she didn't hear the footsteps echoing through her apartment rushing to the sounds of her laughter. She barely saw the bright blue eyes full of worry as he applied pressure to her bleeding wrist as she blacked out still laughing insanely._

_ Her eyes blinked open slowly to find the blinding sterile white of the med bay at the watch tower; she could hear the beeping of many machines and felt the dull sting of where the IV was connected to her arm. She turned her head slightly to see Dick his blue eyes full of worry and tears staring straight at her. "Hey." She muttered weakly smiling at him._

_ "What were you thinking?" he growled, eyes growing hard and voice cold._

_ "I wasn't thinking Dick, I was angry you know I don't think straight when I'm angry." She sighed "besides you shouldn't have saved me I'm a monster." Dick growled in anger slamming a fist into a table_

_ "How could you possibly think you're a monster? That we don't love you?"_

_ She sighed shakily laughing heartily "why would you possibly care even a little about me? I'm a psychopath with multiple personality disorder and skitsophrenia, besides I promised to protect you Dick not the other way around." He stared at her in shock realization dawning on his face, "Sam, you're like my sister, I will always love you and never think you're a monster." He smirks slightly "no matter how insane you act."_

* * *

_ "What." Her voice ground out in anger pain seeping through the single syllable word. She glared up at the image leaning against her wall a stoic expression gracing his handsome features "Why Sam?" the voice she so missed but dreaded hearing graced her ears once again. She stared up at her huntsman his image slightly transparent, wearing his favorite t-shirt and jeans smudged with dirt, his hair was disheveled like he had just rolled out of their bed, his clear bright blue eyes boring into her. She laughed heartlessly "What do you mean?" his face turned to anger for a brief moment before turning to compassion "Why are you doing this? Why are you becoming this monster?" she shook her head smirking at him "Because that what love does to a girl."_

* * *

_ Snow sighed closing the door to her room, she pinched her nose in frustration, she loved her companions and followers she really did but why were they so stupid? She needed them to finish her master plan to kill the evil queen Sam, she was already dead inside from the loss of her dear huntsman, now the girl had suffered for years and it was time to kill her. She turned calling out into the room "Charming are you hear my darling?" a dark laugh echoed through the rather large room and Sam in her wolf uniform without the mask stepped out from behind the mirror, holding a bound charming with a knife pressed to his neck._

_ "I don't think your prince can answer you right now my dear." She looked down at the black haired twenty one year old. "You seem to care about him a lot don't you _Princess_." She bit out the last word like it burned her tongue "Reminds me of a boy I once loved, but you saw that he died didn't you?" Snow bit her lip red eyes dancing with uncertainty and anger. "Why don't we do this an eye for an eye right princess? A love for a love?" she pressed the blade into the pale skin at the base of the boys neck letting a small trickle of blood slip down staining his blue shirt he wore. "What would your little Huntsman say to this your highness?" Sam's expression shifted from stone cold to heartbroken for a brief moment before changing back. "Does it really matter? I'm no longer the Sam you could attack and not face the consequences you made me heartless little girl and now you pay the price." She pressed the knife harder to the boys throat more blood beginning to slip down his neck he shrieked behind the gag in pain. "Sam please leave him alone he's the only one I love." Sam laughed angrily "you should have thought of that before you killed Hunter." She tore the knife from the black haired prince and drove it into his stomach. She stared into her sister's eyes as she disappeared "Just like Hunter."_

* * *

_ Sam stared at the cracked mask of her wolf persona hating the awful thing but itching to go out again. She threw the mask against the wall watching it shatter and smiling knowing she was at least free to find a new hero. Her own words from that night days ago echoed in her mind 'I'm just a shadow of my former self Dick.' And she smiled into the darkness "Shadow." _

_ That night Sam spent hours designing and sewing a new costume, a new life. She would be back with the team she helped found, back alongside her family, flying again fighting crime again. She would slowly become whole again, like the phoenix she would rise again from the ashes of the wolf and become something new something better._

* * *

"Tonight it ends, my dear charming." Snow grinned turning to the comatose prince in his hospital bed. "Tonight I get my revenge on the queen and the spell shall be broken, and we will be together once again." She turned to the monitors of the heroes moving quickly through the house in the middle of downtown Star City, she watched amused as her sister in her 'Shadow' costume sprinted for the basement searching for her. "Tonight the queen dies."


End file.
